


Soul Man

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves souls</p><p>Spoilers for season eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Man

Castiel was standing in the middle of a village. His form was cloaked. He thought that if he had a vessel he would enjoy interacting with the humans, but only the most powerful angels were given the honor of taking a vessel.

The sun warmed him and the scent of meat cooking on fires filled the air. The houses around him were made of wood and stone, roofs were made of straw.

As he watched, humans went about their day. Women sang as they washed clothes down by the river that ran next to the village. Children ran about chasing each other and laughing. The souls of the people danced as they moved. Each soul was different and Castiel thought he would be content to watch them forever.

When God had commanded that humans be loved, Castiel hadn't even hesitated. He had loved them since the first one had crawled out of the mud so long ago.

As he continued to watch people two men were standing close to each other and laughing. One had dark hair and the other had hair the color of dried straw.

'Come on, Jacob,' the dark haired man said. He kissed his companions cheek and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair.

'You have something planned. Don't you, Richard.

'You know it, Richard said as he grabbed Jacob's arm and they ran.

The left the village and Castiel followed them. Their souls were so intertwined that it was difficult to tell where one stopped and the other started.

The men walked to a field of tall, brown grass and laid down. They pushed at each other and rolled around. The continued to wrestle as they shed their clothes. Their bodies were lean and tan.

'I want... I want to do something. Can I?' Richard asked between kisses.

'Anything.'

'I want to fornicate with you. Can I?' Richard asked.

Jacob's cheeks turned pink. 'I've never...'

'It's okay. I'll show you how.'

Richard sat up and pull a stone jar out of his leather bag. He pour some liquid onto his finger and Jacob's eyes went wide.

'Will it hurt?'

Richard captured Jacob's lips. 'Not if we do it right.'

Richard laid back down on top of Jacob and he wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Every time he would stroke upward Jacob would gasp and thief souls would dance together. He gasped Richard's back until there were nail mark across the skin.

Castiel titled his head. He wasn't sure what to think; the men laughed as if they were happy, but they also yelled as if they were in pain.

Both men yelled out, their bodies went stiff and Richard collapsed on top of Jacob.

'You like that?' Richard asked.

'Very much. Is it always like this?'

Richard kissed the corner of Jacob's mouth. 'It can be.'

The men got up, put there clothes back on and left. They were still laughing and kissing each other.

Castiel watched them leave. Humans were confusing. Fornication seemed painful, but they seem to still enjoy it. Maybe they enjoyed expressing their love.  
************

Centuries later, Castiel was in the depths of Hell.

He had been created to be a warrior, but even so fighting through the armies of Hell was tedious to say the least. The army of demons seemed endless. We are legion indeed. Even Uriel's wings were drooping with exhaustion and he enjoyed nothing more than destruction and the thrill of battle.

As his brothers and sisters fought fiercely, Castiel snuck past and made his way through Hell. He flew past souls in cages and tried to block out their screams. Some screamed in fear, but the worst were those that screamed in joy because they thought salvation had come.

Only the Righteous Man would be granted salvation this day. 

As he flew his wings became black with dust and ash. He briefly wondered why there were no demons to stop him, but perhaps all the demons were fighting against his family.

He made his way deeper into Hell and ash and dust gave way to ice. He flew past frozen spires and ice stuck to his feathers making his muscles tire with the extra weight. He slowed, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. His father had command that Dean Winchester be saved.

Deep in the pits of Hell he came across a demon. It was made of thick black smoke and the stench of thousands of ruined souls made Castiel's lungs burn. It clawed at Castiel, tearing his skin and ripping the feathers from his wings. Without a second thought, Castiel used his grace to burned it to oblivion.

Hell went silent.

As the dark smoke and the white light of grace dissipated Castiel eyes went wide. A broken and blood splattered soul was in front of him. He knew that no souls survived Hell unchanged, but he would have never thought that the Righteous Man would become a demon so soon.

Even though he could sense the soul's fear, the soul still fought. 

He gripped the pieces of soul tightly and made his way back through Hell. The soul squirmed as if it didn't want to leave, but he made his way back to his brothers and sisters. The demons screamed in fury and the angels screamed in joy.

_Dean Winchester is saved!_

Castiel wasn't sure what to do next, there were countless plans for pulling The Righteous Man from Hell, but there were no plans for what to do next. Part of him thought that strange, but another part of him didn't question. He held the pieces of soul close and flew to his favorite heaven. He could have taken Dean to his personal heaven, but he thought that might be too overwhelming for Dean.

Castiel arrived and breathed in sweet scented air. A man flew a red, yellow and blue kite in an endless afternoon. Castiel sat the pieces of Dean's soul on green grass and stared at it. Souls were usually white and pure, but this soul was dark with dirt and dried blood.

He pulled a feather from his wing and wiped away the grime until the soul was light grey, no amount of cleaning could wash all the stain off Dean's soul, but that was excepted.

The more he cleaned Dean's soul the more images of Sam appeared in his mind's eye. The images became clearer and numerous; images of Sam ranging from a small boy to a grown man. With every memory he felt Dean's love for Sam. He felt as if he was drowning in memories. It was not unlike the love Castiel felt for his brethren and his Father.

The final memory was the day of Dean's death. Under the feeling of love there was fear, not for himself but for Sam.

_Not to worry you'll see your brother soon. I have to help you first._

The soul hummed happily. 

He heard the sounds of wings fluttering.

 _So this is the soul huh? It's smaller than I expected,_ Zachariah said as his many eyes examined the soul.

Castiel turned to face his superior. _Have you spoken to Michael?_

_I have. He wants you to take care of Dean. Congratulations you now have charge._

Zachariah didn't sound pleased, but Castiel just thought it was because it was unusual for an angel to be in charge of another angel's vessel.

The nose of Zachariah's lion head crinkled. _By the way, try to do something about the smell_

_Pardon?_

_You smell almost as bad as a human. I would try to do something about that._

Zachariah left in a flutter of wings. Dean sent Castiel an image of human Dean punching Zachariah in his faces.

_I know Zachariah can be trying, but he only wants what's best. Perhaps a rest period is in order._

Castiel sat on the ground and moved his wings back and forth. They were still covered with ash and dirt and the longer he sat there the more he realized just how much the muscle's ached. He closed his eyes and let the heat of the afternoon sun sink into his muscle's.

If he had had a mate perhaps they would have pruned his feathers, but he had never had opportunity to take one. Uriel always joked that Castiel loved humans more than angels. That of course was true, their Father had ordered it. However, he thought it wasn't that hard to love humans. They were varied and unlike anything else his Father had created.

After several moments he opened his eyes and his eyes went wide as he realized Dean's soul wasn't where he left it. He looked around frantically until he happened to look upward. The familiar colorful kite was in the air, only now a white glow of a soul was intertwined around the string and red fabric.

Castiel could only watch as Dean's soul moved with the kite. He had watched humans for centuries and had seen souls go through many trails and tribulations, but he was awe of how resilient Dean's soul was. He was indeed a Righteous Man. 

For several long moments he just watched, the ache in his muscles momentarily forgotten, but all too soon it was time to get back to the task at hand. He gathered up the pieces of Dean's soul and sat them on the ground.

He pulled out a thread of grace, it was as thin as spider silk and wrapped it round the pieces of Dean's soul. Pulling the grace tight the pieces of soul came together. Again he pulled out another thread of grace and wrapped it around Dean's soul.

Castiel gathered the soul and held it tightly. It was now time to remake Dean's body and send the soul back to Earth.  
***********

Years later, Cas sat Dean's Impala as the drove back to their motel. The car was no longer as confining as it had once been, but then Cas was no longer what he had once been.

No longer an angel, but not quite human either.

After he had used the angel tablet to close the gates of Heaven, the threads of his grace had snapped one by one.

As Cas stared out the window and watched trees and buildings pass by he thought about a kite in an endless afternoon. It had only been years since the day he had put a soul back together, it was little more than a moment in the life of an eternal being, but it felt like more than a lifetime ago.

If he concentrated he could still see his grace around Dean's soul and that always brought him comfort.

'Hey, Cas. You okay back there, buddy?' Dean asked from the front seat. 'Since Sam's still in town you wanna ride shotgun?

'No thank you. I'm fine.'

'You sure? You seem quiet.'

'Yes. How are you?'

Dean shrugged. 'AC/DC's on the radio and my baby's running good. Can't complain.

Despite himself, Cas felt himself grin. It didn't take much to make Dean happy. Perhaps he should also try to take pleasure in the simple things. He already enjoyed a good burger, just like Dean, but perhaps there was more he could do.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel called The Dew Drop Inn. Brown grass was growing through the cracks in the concrete and the light blue paint on the buildings was peeling, but they had stayed in much worse. 

Dean got out and went inside the building.

Dean came back with a key and passed it to Cas. When Cas opened the door to his room all he could do was stare. Dark blue carpet gave way to light blue walls and blue pillows lay on a bed covered in a blue bedspread.

He made his way to the bathroom and was met with even more blue.

He turned on the shower and let the water heat up. Even though he didn't need a shower he though perhaps a warm one would be enjoyable. He stripped off his clothes and left them in a pile.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His body (and it was indeed his body now) was covered with the marks of a hunter. Scars criss crossed his skin; some faded and old and some new and pink. An anti demon possession tattoo of dark ink and magic stood out against tanned skin.

Standing under a spray of warm water he let heat sink into his muscles. He groaned and felt tension leave his body. No wonder Dean liked hot showers.

After awhile the water turned cold and he stepped out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel. The towel was blue of course.

He turned on the small television across from his bed and sat down on said bed. The smell of dust tickled his nose. He reached into his duffle and pulled out a tube of lube. Clicking through the channels until he came to porn, he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

If he was going to enjoy things the Dean Winchester way he was going to do it right. Dean was much more than sex, but Dean seemed to enjoy it the most.

He dropped his towel and more back onto his bed until his back was against the headboard.

On screen two men were kissing each other. One had dark hair and one was blond.

He reached down and stroked his half hard cock. He grinned to himself. He had certainly come a long way since the pizza man.

The men were now shirtless.

'Oh, fuck that feels so fucking good. Fuuuuck,' one man said to the other as they kissed.

He laughed out loud. He knew the words were meant to be erotic, but in all his centuries of observing humans he had never heard something so ridiculous.

It didn't seem to matter to his cock, it was hard and per-come was on the tip. He closed his eyes and pictured eyes looking up at him; sometimes they were blue, sometimes brown, but not green. Never green. he would never objectify Dean in that way, not ever in his own imagination.

He pictured lips wrapped around his cock head and twisted the head with his hand.

His cock twitched. He was so enamored in his fantasy that he didn't hear the door to his room open, but he did hear a loud gasp.

His eyes opened and went wide when he saw Dean standing in the doorway.

'Dean... I...'

There was something in Dean's eyes as he walked over to Cas and crouched down by his bed.

'Can I?' Can I?'

'What?'

'Can I touch you?'

Cas would have answered, but his whole body stiffened and he came all over his hand. 

'Jeeze Cas. I knew I was good, but I never made someone come by just talking to them.'

Cas turned his head looked at Dean. Dean was smirking.

'You can, you know,' Cas said.

'What?'

'You can touch me.'

'Really?'

'Of course. Is this something else we won't talk about?'

'Nah. Just no sappy moments okay.'

'Okay, perhaps you'd like to join me on the bed.'

Dean grinned again as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Cas drank in the sight of Dean's muscular chest and flat stomach. He has seen Dean completely naked before, he had remade Dean's body after all, but now it was different. Dean was movement and laughter, so much more than a body for a soul.

Dean dropped himself into the bed crawled up to Cas. He kissed Cas' stomach and they both laughed.

'I've wanted to do for a while,' Dean said as he dropped kisses on Cas' shoulder.

'How long?'

'Damn if I know. How long have you had the hots for me?'

'Damn if I know,' Cas said with a grin.

'Smartass,' Dean said with a matching grin.

Dean crawled up Cas's body until they were facing each other. Their lips were inches apart. Cas lifted his head off the pillow and brushed his lips against Dean's. The kiss deepened and when Cas felt Dean's tongue against his lips he open his mouth. Their tongues brushed and Cas felt himself harden again.

His hips thrust up on their own and his cock rubbed against Dean's jean clad leg. Dean broke the kiss. Dean looked down, his eyes went wide and he grinned.

'Damn. You're hard again. That happen a lot?'

'Yes, my refractory period is short,' Cas said, surprised that his sex addaled brain could form a complete sentence. 

'Want some help with that?'

'Of course.'

Dean sat up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. Cas couldn't look away. Dean's cock was hard, it was thicker and shorter than Cas' own, the tip was a deep red.

Dean settled back down against Cas. They kissed as Dean took both their cocks in his hand and stoked them. Cas groaned.

He was close, but Dean's touch was too light. He intertwined his fingers with Dean's and their hands moved up and down their cocks. Their groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air.

Dean sped up his hand, closed his eyes and came.

Cas just stared as he saw Dean's soul. It still had the threads of Cas' grace wrapped around it. Cas reached out with his free hand and touched it and just for a moment he could feel a soul mixed with grace.

Cas came still touching Dean's soul.

Dean fell on top of him and buried his face in Cas' neck. Dean smelled like sweat and humanity. Cas breathed deeply.

Dean's grace covered soul might not be his Father's creation, but Cas could still look upon it for hours. He watched as it faded until all that was left was Dean. Running his fingers through Dean's hair Cas said 'You're so beautiful.'

Dean lifted his head. 'Hey! What did I say about no chick flick moments?'

'My apologies. What word should I use?'

'No word. You don't say crap like that, especially not after sex. Okay. Next time we do this no sappy moments.'

He just rubbed Dean's shoulder and smiled. There was going to be a next time and Cas couldn't wait to see Dean's soul again.

Fornication was indeed an expression of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' 'you're so beautiful' line is my little call back to furture!Cas when he called his orgy members beautiful. In my head he could see their souls.


End file.
